brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rythm Siren Mola
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Mola: Rythm Siren Mola Time has passed so slowly for her within the flower, slowly but surely the time of the promises has arrived, waking her up in the new era of peace yet ironic. It was stated that the time when old Gods and Goddess from the Pacific Islands awoken once again, that's the time for something bigger coming and it's not a good one. Mola was once a goddess of war before she retired and resign herself as a simple musician, during her time long before Jarco or Karo creation, she's already been here which makes her the oldest goddess lived ever that still active despite her age. It was stated she's still remaining her position thanks to her knowledge in a war that surpasses older generation or even the younger one, thus making her still usable for some hidden purposes. Nevertheless, Mola was once again awoken from her deep slumber, deep down she knew where she needs to go but first she needs to look out for those two idiots as they might be separated, unlike the previous agreements with her that they're both are following her. With not so much choices she sat her foot across and the ocean and raise up the land using her melodic power and began her searching. Statistic Units: OE Mola: Rythm Siren Mola Skills OE Mola: Rythm Siren Mola Leader Skill: Harmonic Sounds 60% Boost to HP and REC, Reduce Spark Damage after damage taken exceeded certain amounts for 1 turns, Slightly Reduce Damage from All Elemental after damage dealt exceeded certain amounts for 1 turns & 15% Damage Reduction. *''25% Spark Damage Reduction after 3.000 damage taken, 10% Elemental Damage Reduction after 20.000 damage dealt'' Extra Skill: Orchestra Heart Reduce Spark and Elemental Damage & Add Removes Status Ailments on SBB. *''50% Spark Damage Reduce, 15% Elemental Damage Reduce'' Brave Burst: Allegro Chaotic Note 35 power Earth attack on all foes, Probable ATK and DEF Reduction for 2 turns, Add probable 1 turn ATK and DEF Reduction effect on attack for 3 turns & Probable counter ATK and DEF Reduction effect 1 turn for all allies for 3 turns. *''30% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 50%, 15% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 25%, 15% chance to counter reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 25%'' Super Brave Burst: Superbia of Hell 35 power Earth attack on all foes, Add probable status ailments effects to attack for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, Negates All Ailments for 3 turns & Huge chance of inflicting ailments. *''15% chance to inflict random ailments, 180% Boost Damage against afflicted foes, 80% chance to inflict all ailments'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Hell Music Hour 40 massive Earth attack on all foes, Enormously counter reduce ATK and DEF 1 turn for 2 turns, Add Huge probable 1 turn ATK and DEF reducing effect on attack for 4 turns, Enormously Boost Damage against afflicted foes for 3 turns & Inflict All Ailments on foes. *''80% chance to counter 90% ATK and DEF reduce, 70% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 50%, 400% Boost Damage to afflicted foes''